You made your mark Clato, HG
by dolphindreamer11
Summary: The Capitol eventually decided against having the games and decided to do something that would effect EVERYONE. Clove Furnham is 15 years old when she's paired with 18 year old Cato Ludwig as her spouse. Can she survive something her sister couldn't? Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins. I DO NOT own the Hunger Games (though I wish I did)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Sorry for starting with this. I know I literally started a new fanfic yesterday but I've got so many ideas that I'm just trying to write it all down. All will be in Cloves pov, like usual. I sort of saw a fanfic which had like 1 chapter that was simular to this. But it hadn't been updated in ages and I kinda had a simular idea. If it was your fanfic I am NOT stealing it. Basically the hunger games never existed, it was just an idea. People in Panem are either werewolves, vampires, witches/wizards, shadows (can turn invisable) or boxers (strong).**

 **sword fighters - werewolves**

 **knife fighters - vampires**

 **bow and arrow fighters - witches/wizards**

 **spearers - boxers**

 **strength/brains - shadows.**

 **Chapter 1**

My name is Clove Furnham. I'm 15 years old. I live in district 2, panem. In panem there are werewolves, vampires, sourcerers, shadows and boxers. I'm a vampire. We're all more or less normal people but we often hate people who aren't our 'type'. Werewolves are strong and turn into wolves on the full moon. They're fast and athletic. Vampires like me, can turn into bats at midnight and hate sunlight. We're quick, stealthy and usually slim. Sorcerers are people who work with potions, are anti-social and like candy. Shadows are people who are strong or short and brainy. They can turn invisable and hide in the shadows. Boxers are people who are strong, fast but often end up a little lanky. Theres often fights.

The Capitol, the ruling district of Panem almost started a games but then decided that they wanted to effect more people but doing the same thing. Picking on kids. Every year all the 18 year old boys take a quiz and as do all the 12-17 year old girls. Then a new wife is founded from the girls and are given one year to have a child. Your name is tattooed onto your spouses arm. At the reaping everyone, including the future couple find out their spouses and are instantly married. Purple ink for a werewolf, red for vampires, green for sorcerers, black for shadows and grey for boxers. People are often matched with their own kind but it isn't promised. If you refuse to marry you become a slave to the Capitol, called an avox. A punishment worse than death. It's horrible, really. In the next 4 years I'll be married off to some guy. To think that today could change my life. To be frank it's quite scary. We're trained to not love and be heartless. That way you don't have to say goodbye to someone that you love.

I'm currently waiting to sign in. A girl about 7 people infront of me is called up and I inwardly in only takes a minute but I've been waiting here for 2 hours already. And I was early. An estimated 5000 girls are eligable each year and the numbers are getting higher as the quizzes get more accurate. The next girls called up and 5 minutes later theres only the girl infront of me. You come here in your normal day clothes and then get ready whilst waiting to take the quiz. I groan as the next girls called and I'm only a minute away from signing in. After what seems like forever ( 1 minute and 13 seconds but whos counting ?) I'm called. I walk up to the desk.

"Name?" The short tempered stubby, reseptionist (she's a sorcerer) asks.

"Clove Furnham." She types on her keyboard with a flourish.

"Age."

"15" she eyes me suspiciously but her records prove me right, it seems.

"You can go." She motions to a peacekeeper standing at a door and lazily passes me a card.

 _FURNHAM, Clove_

 _15_

 _no.286_

I roll my eyes and walk off. Theres a hallway with about 30 girls. I'm led to a door where another 100-150 girls are getting ready. I get caught in a fury of clothes, hairspray and make-up. And that is not a good mixture.I take it that the girls in the hall are the next ones to go in. The quizes do take about 15 minutes each so only about 50 girls have gone since I've been here. Though some people are here a lot longer. I change into my new, puffy white dress. It has straps that rest on my shoulders and is slightly corsety on the bodice. The bodice has a light dose of glitter and the layers of skirts go to my knees. I pull my hair into an up-do. I sneek a peek at the board that says what girl is currently taking a quiz, signing in and then the same for the boys. The 380th girl is being signed in and the 204th girl is taking a quiz(There are 5 quiz rooms) I'm going slower than I thought. I put on some foundation, a natural eye-shadow and a pale rose board now reads that the 237th girl is taking a quiz. Girls 238-268 should be in the hall. I pull on some white heels and put on a layer of clear nail vanish. Not only will I be infront of all of District 2 but it's also televised all over Panem. When I'm done the 242nd girls taking a quiz. The 243rd - 273rd girls should be in the hall. Nearly me. I put on my sisters locket. My big sister, Callie commited suicide when she was paired with someone who abused her. i fear this day now. I put my hand on the object that I've now made invisable. It brings me good luck and hope. 248th girl. 249th-279th girls. I look around at the sea of girls. I take my things to a locker and slip the key inside my shoe. What? It's a safe place. 256th girl when I return.(257-287) It takes a long time, batteling with fearful girls, older teens adjusting their make-up, crying 12 year olds and girls who are 18 preparing themselves for their final moments of freedom. There garenteed a match. I realise that when the next girl goes in, I'll be joining the other anxious teens in the corridor. i check the board. damn. Time to go. I walk over to the peacekeeper and show him my card. I'm aloud intothe corridor where i perch nervously. I'd been in that room for at least an hour but then theres so much to do and what feels like so little time. Now time seems to drag on. 12 girls take a quiz every hour. So i've got over 2 more hours. If you ask me, this is poorly organised. I wish they'd gone with their game idea instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you sooooooo much guest. If you're looking for a name you could take your favourite character (HG or HP) and then put on your favourite number. If this is already taken use your favourite hobby between the name and number. 17. Hope that helped. I want to unoffically (can you do it officially?) dedicate this chapter to you for being awesome!**

After what I swear has been _forever_ I'm aloud in to take the quiz. I got here at 4am this morning and it's now 12. I walk in and a Peacekeeper attaches these weird things to each side of my forehead. the suck onto it and I feel something insert itself into my head. It isn't a very pleasant experience, lets say. A computer screen is on. It's a big blocky thing. A needle comes out and I place my finger on it lightly. Some blood is taken and it asks me to confirm myself as _FURNHAM, Clove, 15_. I click accept and it comes up with details on my family. i have to confirm each of my family memners and adresses, birthdays,etc. It's not just you that gets punished if you refuse but your family as well. All the while I'm doing this, the things on my head take data and are using it to try and find me a match. A question asks me to accept that I'm a vampire. And your a compter. i think as I roll my eyes and click yes. A quill and some red ink appears. It tells me to write on a pristine white strip on the computer. I write my first name in my neat, ittalic handwriting. Then the things detach themselves from my head and I can leave. I rub the spot where one of them was and join the flock of girls. I check the screen. Apparently 378 people have been found matches. I just hope one of them isn't me. I'm handed a red liquid that will stop me turning into a bat and keep me awake and yet still normal. This reaping usually goes on for at least 2 days and nights. Its hard because we're one of the biggest districts, the biggest after 1 and then 11. I'm taken to a room where a warm, jelly substance is put on my right arm (at the top) where a tattoo will appear if I'm found a partner.

Let me explain why there are so many girls. No.1 they have already lost lots from different age groups from previous years, no.2 parents often prefer male children and usually have medication to ensure male children. Sometimes a particularly angry parent who wants a boy may kill the baby if it's female. The Capitol began to increase the prises as the female population began to die out. My parents never took it as vampires are more relaxed than all the other cultures in 2. This year theres 2578 boys and 4965 girls. For 3 years after I was born medication was illegal and the female population grew a lot. The numbers of boys decreased hugely which is why theres so many boys. And these are only the 18 year olds. I see that the 2353 boy has taken a quiz (they do come the day before us) and the 1036 girl has taken it. It will take about 3 days to do all the girl quizzes but the boys will be finished tomorrow, max. They have to have these weird check-up things that we had when we were 12. It does pass the time but it's quite awkward. Tonight the first matching will be held. They just say who has already been found a match but that's in 1 day. I'll find out if it's me _yet_ tonight. In 3 hours. Im aloud into a room of all the other 15 year olds who are at the same point as me. Theres about 200 of us. The TV's on but it's all before-math of the reapings. I grab a book called the Hunger games which is about what life would've been like if they'd choosen the games. Neither option sounds all that great.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a while but it's now 11:38pm and all the boys have been quized. 2875 girls have been and we find out now who is matched (but not who they're actually matched with). If a girl isn't paired now who's already done the quiz then they're free for another year.

"Welcome, welcome, to the 74th annual Future Games. Today we will see how many pairs their are. it's confirmed that by the day after next we will hold the ceremonies. But now we will find out who has already been paired. But first, we have a clip brought all the way from the Capitol." The clip that is shown everyday day this week and all the time, on repeat on TV is played.

"As usual, ladies first." She holds up a clipboard like tablet. When your name is called you go onto the stage so people can see you. I'm really nervous.

"Lets start off with the werewolves, shall we? (things here are quite catigorical) First lets do the 18 year old. Kelsi Bagro,Stacey James (this continues through all the ages with about 50-100 names for each age group). Now onto the vampires. (I hold my breathe as it finally gets to the 15 year olds). Kelly Monroe, Lucia Jankae, Robyn Lank, Chloe Jenkinson ( **Bet I nearly had you there. Chloe not Clove)** Jessica Kane, Clove Furnham." My throat goes dry. I wipe down my immaculate dress and swallow deeply. I slowly walk onto the stage as the escort continues to call out the names of the other catigories. I see my Mum crying in the audience because I've finally been picked. My dad looks unreadable by I think I see tears prick his eyes for a few seconds. Then they move onto the boys. Finally I'm led off the stage. I run to the toilet and feel tears running down my face. I wipe them away furiously, disgusted with myself. Maybe it won't be that bad. But then thats what Callie thought and look where that got her. Why am I even thinking that? Surely we were picked for a reason. I dab at my eyes and walk back out. Right now my parents will be packing away all my things into a cardboard box. Then it will be sealed, named and sent to my new house. Thats all I'll have of my old life. I'm sent to a room for the other 50 chosen 15 year old vampires. We'll be sharing a dorm. I curl up on a bed and lose conciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up at about 6am. I notice not many others have slept even though the jabs should have made us sleepy. I brush my hair with my fingers and change back into my clothes from yesterday. I shower (obviously before getting changed) and then put on a light amount of make-up. Apparently only 200 more girls need to take the test so it should all be done by lunch. Then tonight they'll say who has been found a pair and then tommorow is the ceremony. I'm freaking scared. I read for a bit and by the time we're called I've just finished the Hunger games. Todays is longer than mine and it finishes at about 1am. We're given 5 hours sleep before we're rudely awoken. No more than 20 more vampires who are 15 got choosen yesterday so the dorms pretty quiet compared to the 18year old dorms. We're all taken to a stylist called Lucissa. She works through us, washing, combing, scrubbing each of us before we're sent off to change and do our own hair and make-up. By this time it's 4pm. Only 6 hours before my life will change forever. I'm taken to a small room with a lady or man, I really can't tell which as their covered in tattoos. My arm is taken roughly and I'm pushed into a seat. She feels my arm and nods her head.

"Perfect texture." I raise an eyebrow. She picks up a needle and I feel a twinge of something in me. My weakness is needles.

"What's in that?" I ask nervously.

"It's a pain thing. So you won't feel anything." I try unsucsessfully to pull my arm away.

"It's Ok. I don't mind not having it." she laughs evily.

"you have to, otherwise you could work out your spouse." She injects me and i wince. Then I'm blindfolded. I feel a pain in my arm.

"I thought you said it numbed." I grumble.

"it only does it eough so you can't work anything out, I didn't say it'd be painless." Eventually the mask removed and my arm is bandaged up.

"It will be taken off at the ceremony."

By the time I get out it's 6:36. I read the second Hunger Games, well half of it, before we're called. This is it. We're sat on 2 halves. Boys and girls and then into groups, werewolves, vampires, etc. The first boy is a lanky guy called Marvel who is a boxer. **(I know he comes from district 1 but I wanted to include them so look out for others :) )** who is paired with a witch called Glimmer. He doesn't seem to mind as she's 17 and considered one of the hottest girls at school. She seems to mind having his name in grey ink on her arm forever but he seems to like the idea of hers on him in green.

Next is werewolf called Gloss who is paired with a girl called Cashmere who is also a werewolf. Then theres Brutus and Enboria who are both boxers. Thresh (a shadow) who is paired with a 12 year old called Rue who is also a shadow. Then theres Peeta a shadow who is paired with a witch called another shadow couple called Effie and haymitch. Then a werewolf called Gale is paired with a shadow called Madge. She looks scared and he looks angry. Someones gonna die tonight, I think to myself. he seems to almost call out 'I Volounteer' which is what happens when you refuse to marry.

Then theres this werewolf called Cato. He's an ass. He picks on people, bullies, he's an arragont, big-headed bastard who probably slept with all the eligable werewolves. His families one of those who think all the marriages should be to your own kind and think werewolves are better than everyone else. He'll probably be paired with one of his own kind. But when they lift up his bandage it reveals red ink. Everyone gasps and cato's face is a mixture of horror and disgust. His cocky appearance has completely disappeared. When the cameras focus on our part of the vampires I'm confused, until I look closer and realise that it's my name. I'm pulled, pushed and dragged to the front looking very confused and angry and disgusted. I see my Mum crying in the audience and feel the hard stare of every werewolf on me. My bandage is removed and sure enough, there in purple ink is Cato's name. They grab our hands and put them together although we both immediately push away. We walk off and the moment we're off he pushes me up against the wall. I try to shove him off but to no avail.

"What did you do?" He spits "You or one of your vampire friends messed it up didn't you! For a joke. Well this isn't funny." I punch him in the face and while his guards down I get out of his grasp. he stares at me with pure hatred.

"Why would I _want_ to?" I hiss "You know my family hate crossed marriages just as much as yours." He rakes a hand through his hair.

"I don't get how we could be paired. I mean look at you and then look at me. no way would we ever even like each other." He says. I glare at him.

"Well, how do you expect me to know? I'd much rather become an avox than marry someone like you." He raises an eyebrow and his jaw clenches.

"Someone like me?!" He repeats angrily.

"A man whore, you've slept with every werewolf girl at school." He tightens his fists and his rage is no where near trying to be disguised.

"Be careful what you say, Furnham. What happened to your sister? What was her name? Callie. She killed herself from depression. because of an abusive husband. I'm sure your family would hate to loose another daughter due to the same cause." Tears prick my eyes. Not for the second half but for bringing Callie into this. I take a deep breath.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me. And leave my sister out of it." I spit and storm past him so when I burst into tears he won't see. I run and run to some part of the building that I didn't even know existed. Tears fall down my face and my hand finds the locket. I hold it tight and shut my eyes as tears trickle down my cheeks. I curl up small as sobs rack through my body and come out sounding strangled. I hear footsteps and try to turn off the waterworks so as not to be found. Unfortunately that person found me anyway. And that person just _had_ to be Cato. I wipe my eyes angrily _,_ hoping that he won't know that I'm crying.

"Clove,...I'm s s ss sor ry. sorry. I'm sorry." I turn around and look at him surprised,werewolves don't apoligise. especially Cato. he seems shocked that I've actually been crying.

"Guess I really got to you." He says but this time with a small smirk. I glare at him.

"I'm not crying." I say, unconvincingly.

"Of course your not Clove and I'm a vampire." cato says sarcastically. I harden my glare on him. "Come on, I said I'm sorry. Now it's your turn." I mentally rolled my eyes. Of _course_ it was.

"But I'm not." I state simply and almost laugh at his expression. He seems annoyed.

"I haven't slept with _all_ the werewolves, just the hot ones." I give him a death look and turn away, my hand still clasped around the locket.

"Fine, if your not going to apoligise, I'm just going to have to make you." I shudder at the thought of what he'll do to me. Cato smirks and takes this as a sign that I'm scared of him. i'm not. Well, only a bit, but he's like 6" something and I'm 5"4. He grabs me and slams me against the wall. My back thuds at the impact. I wince but say nothing.

"Say sorry Clover." I struggle but he holds me firmly. I glare at him.

"No."

"Well OK, if _thats_ how you want to play." He punches me hard on the arm and I'm thrown back against the wall even harder. I try not to make a sound but do wince slightly in pain."Feel free to apoligise whenever you want." I do the first thing that comes to my mind. i spit in his face and he wipes it away with obvious disgust.

"I'm _trying_ to be nice here Clover"

"If this is you in a good mood I'd _hate_ to see you in a bad one." I muse.

"Fine, if thats how you _want it_." He stands still for a moment, deep in thought and then tilts up my head. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this." Huh? Then he does it so unexpectedly. He kisses me! I feel myself tense and I'm pleased when I don't let the tears fall. He pulls away after about 10 seconds and chuckles.

"Told you, you'd like it." I shove him hard in the chest and run off. He follows me but I'm quicker. I just about manage to skid to a holt before crashing into a Capitol person. She eyes us up and down.

"Are you 2 Cato Ludwig and Clove Furnham?" We both nod cautiously. She sighs and then speaks to a walkie-talkie. "I've found them, I'll take them to room 109." She turns to us sharply. "Follow me." I hesitantly follow her and am led into a room where my parents sit.

"Clove!" MY mum cries "We thought you'd tried to escape." She hugs me tightly to her chest. I notice tears are streaming down her face. "I can't believe your going." I sniffle and try to stop my own tears. My Dad turns to Cato and walks over to him.

"If you do _anything,_ ANYTHING at all to hurt her then you've got me to answer to." He hisses. To all of our suprise Cato _laughs_!

"Well, I kind of have to, she's to deliver my child in a year. I've heard that a girls first time is painfull. But I'm sure _I'll_ enjoy it." We stare at him and I gulp nervously. I haden't thought about that. Cato Ludwig is going to take my virginity. Oh God. My Dad seems seething.

"Please just look after her." My mother begs as a fresh load of tears run down her face "Keep her safe." she hugs me again and I can't help but let a few tears fall. I hug my Dad tightly and a peacekeeper calls for them to move out ASAP.

"If he does _anything_ to hurt you Clove, tell me." My father says squeezing my shoulders tightly. He turns to Cato and bears his fangs. "If you so much as lay a finger on her then your wish you'd never been born." He gets my mothers hand.

"Is that a threat Mr Furnham." Cato challenges. My dad hisses at him and Cato growls at him. My parents leave and I wipe my face quickly. Cato smirks. Next comes Cato's parents. Good god. They glare at me as they enter.

"So your the little, good for nothing vampire my sons being made to marry." His mother growls.

"I didn't exactly _want_ this to happen either." I snarl.

"Feisty," Cato's dad muses "She'll be fun in bed lad." I bear my fangs and they laugh.

"I can't believe you've got to marry _her_ , a _vampire_ of all things." They're told to leave and walk out without a goodbye. I turn to Cato.

"I hate you." I spit. He smirks.

"I hate you too Clover...I can't believe I got stuck with you." I glare at him.

"Me neither." I snarl. I can't believe that out of all people I got stuck with _him_.

 **That was quite a chapter! We found out Cloves spouse, they fought, kissed, fought again. You met Cloves parents and Catos. Let me know what you think and give me some suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys. I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating but I've been away a lot in the last month or so. I've gone through the comments and I'm delighted to find that so many of are reading, commenting your thoughts and most importantly liking it, so I decided to update this first. Please comment improvements and ideas and I'm kinda stuck but I'll try my best and please help me and let me know what you think and like 'cos I feel like I'm doing really badly with this fanfic. Anyways, on with the story.**

We stand in silence for what seems like forever. Then a quirky but sharp Capitol official appears.

"That is all your family time. We have found you a living space. We will deliver you to your house. We have information for you here and your luggage has already been dropped off. Now let's get you two love-birds moved in!" He squeals (Yes, it's was a boy!). He hands Cato a large file and we are escorted by him and peacekeepers to the married village. I see some friends and people I know moving into the neighbouring houses as we're led to house no.4588. The Capitol escort opens the house and hands Cato the keys. He begins to talk excitedly to us.

"So this is your house! You have a family room, dining room, kitchen, a master bedroom, study, 3 children's bedrooms, a spare room, a bathroom, a downstairs toilet, a front and back garden and a garage!" He quirks. Then he walks to the door, bids us farewell and leaves.

"What's in the folder?" I ask Cato randomly to put a stop to the awkward silence we were currently enduring.

"Maybe I'd know if I'd had a chance to open it!" He snaps.

"Well, open it then." I shoot back. He opens it and slams it loudly onto a small, wooden table near us. He sends me an 'are you happy now?' look which is just mean. I was just asking! I sit down by the table and begin to read through. Shortly after, Cato joins me and several times our hands graze each others.

"You never apologised." Cato says quietly.

"And I'm not going to." I say huffily. Cato raises and eyebrow and leans down, his lips brushing my ear, causing me to shudder.

"We'll see." He says. I just ignore him and continue to read.

 **Subjects : LUDWIG, Cato. FUHRAM, Clove.**

 **LUDWIG, 18. FUHRAM, 15.**

 **LUDWIG, 7/5/92**

 **FUHRAM, 25/2/95**

 **LUDWIG, Harald - Father, Sharlene - Mother,**

 **FUHRAM, Nick - Father, Elina - Mother, Callie - Sister (Deceased).**

 **Signage of wedding papers - (** ** _Today is January 1st)_** **, February 1st.**

 **Number of children (Minimal) required - 4**

 **Minimal time to conceive - 1 year.**

 **Work - Mr Ludwig must start work in the masonry on May 30th. Mrs Ludwig has been acquired a domestic pass.**

 **Check ups - January 5th, February 5th, March 5th, April 5th, May 5th, June 5th, July 5th, August 5th, September 5th, October 5th, November 5th, December 5th.**

 **Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour.**

I glance up to see Cato's reaction. His face is stony and unreadable. He stands up suddenly and walks out. I let out a sigh and go take a long, hot shower. When I come out I go to my room to change and find Cato in there, head in his hands. I stand awkwardly in the doorway. Feeling as if I'm intruding on a private moment but also needing to get changed. I cough slightly, to alert him of my presence. He looks up and his eyes linger on my body. I admit that there's little left to the imagination but how was I supposed to know that he'd be in here? A desperate groan escapes Cato's mouth causing my eyes to widen and my mouth to drop. He clamps a hand over his mouth and looks away quickly, embarrassed. After a long silence I decide to bite the bullet. Not literally though, 'cos I'd probably break my teeth.

"Um, C-Cato, I - I really need to, um, y-you know, g-get ch-changed." I stutter, blushing furiously. He nods in understanding and flees the room. I change into my white PJ top and shorts that seem a little too - short. I curl up in an armchair and think about today.

Firstly I was paired with Cato Ludwig. Secondly we have been given a house. Thirdly we have a month to bond before being married. (A month is the minimal time. The marriages are spread across a period of one week. So yippee, we're in the first group.) Fourthly I have to give Cato 4 children. 4! Fifthly I must be pregnant, in at least, one year. Dear lord, help me! Sixthly I've been given a domestic pass! That means I don't have to work in masonry but be like, a washer woman or something! You usually only get a pass if you're injured or have 3+ kids! Life is crazy right now. I sigh and carry on reading Catching Fire. Around an hour later Cato hesitantly appears in the doorway. I look up from my book and see him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Thought I'd tell you that I'm going to sleep downstairs so you can take the bed." Cato informs me, stepping inside the room slightly, the door shutting behind him.

"You don't have to. I'll sleep on the couch or something, I'm smaller." I protest, for some reason against taking offers from him.

"No, it's fine." Cato says abruptly.

"Was that it?" I ask cautiously. He nods and walks to the door. He gives a firm tug on the door handle. The door doesn't move.

"You're doing it wrong." I tell him. I pull on the door handle. The door doesn't move. We take turns, pulling, pushing, tugging, twisting, turning and whatever else. The door doesn't move. I kick the door in annoyance. Then I realise why the door won't open.

"Damn you!" I scream and kick the door again. Hard. A little too hard.

"Excuse me?" Cato snaps.

"They've locked the door!" I cry, kicking the door hard again.

"Who have?" He asks, his voice rising.

"Whoever watches us!" I spit. "It's because you said that you were going to sleep downstairs but they obviously want us in the same room." I kick the door again.

"Stop." Cato scolds.

"Why do you care?" I ask, kicking the door especially hard. And ow that hurts.

"I don't, but we're obviously not getting anywhere and you're damage the door."

"Well, we wouldn't be trapped in here if it wasn't. For. You." I spell out slowly.

"So this is MY fault?!" Cato screams.

"Yeah!" I challenge. Cato's hand collides painfully hard with my cheek. I cry out and back away from him, clutching my throbbing cheek. I let out a small whimper and using my free hand, clutch the wall. Cato's hand drops limply to the side as his eyes widen in horror and realisation.

"Clove, I'm so sorry-" Cato starts, walking towards me. I side-step round him and walk over to the chair.

"I'm fine." I spit, "I'll take the chair. Just go to sleep, Cato."

"Clove, just take the bed. I'll take the floor or chair or whatever."

"No." I pout stubbornly.

"Fine. If you want _me_ to take the bed and I want _you_ to take the bed, then I guess we'll just have to share." Cato growls. He picks me up and throws me on the bed before getting in himself. I decide against protesting and instead face the wall, my back to him. I move as close to the edge of the bed and close my eyes, although sleep seems to take hours to overcome me.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: OMG! 2 updates in 1 day! You guys are lucky. Just to say that in the 5 hours I've been up this is my second chapter for this that I've written as well as starting another book (so I had to write a chapter for that) and I'm basically feeling really tired. So now I'm going to sit here, eating my twirl (and my oreos and my crisps because I don't care that it's nearly dinner, I'm hungary so I'm going to eat.), and update! (P.S that was my apology for the shit that I call a chapter that you are now going to read.)**

When I wake, Cato is sleeping about 10cm away from my face. 'I guess we just kind of moved closer in our sleep' I think to myself. I get out of bed and take a shower. I change into a green top and jeans, pulling my hair into it's usual sleek pony. I go downstairs and make myself some breakfast. Later on, at around 10am, Cato appears.

"What's for breakfast?" He asks.

"Whatever you make." I tell him.

"But you're my wife, you're supposed to do things like that for me." Cato groans.

"Technically not your wife." I tell him.

"Technically, you're mine." Cato growls.

"Technically you're a lazy, dependant ass." He glares at me. Then a playful smirk appears on his face.

"You never did say sorry yesterday, for what you said."

"I'm pretty sure that I don't owe you anything." I say defiantly.

"Well, if you won't apologise, I guess I'm just going to have to make you." Cato smirks. I take a step backwards cautiously but not before Cato's infront of me. He fingers my bruise (Where he slapped me) playfully.

"I'm really sorry about last night Clover." Cato says, obviously faking concern "Let me kiss it better, for you." Cato's lips touch my skin, sending pain flooding through me, causing me to let out a hiss. Cato smiles at my pain. He pushes me back into the wall and boxes me in.

"Feeling sorry yet, Clover?" I glare at Cato.

"Not even close." I tell him.

"Well, if you needed more persuasion-" Cato is cut off by a knock at the door. He moves back slightly, letting me through. I push past him and go to the door. It's my parents. A huge smile breaks out on my face as I embrace my parents.

"Clove, what happened to your face?" MY father yells, looking at Cato. My hand touches my cheek slightly.

"Why don't you ask Cato?" I growl. Cato seems slightly embarrassed and intimidated.

"She got me mad." He shrugs. My Dad launches himself at Cato, punching him in the nose.

"Dad!" I shriek. He looks at me then at Cato who now has blood trickling down his face. "If you think your making things better for me by braking his nose then maybe you should leave." My Dad shakes his head in disbelief but mutters something.

"When's the signage of the papers?" He asks.

"1st February." I mutter.

"How many,...kids?" My father asks again.

"4." I tell him. " And we have a year."

"Job?" He asks again.

"Domestic pass." MY Dad nods and hugs me tightly.

"Be brave, Clovey. Please don't make your sister's mistake. You'll always have our support, no matter what."

"I think you should leave now." Cato tells him sourly. My father huffs but he and my mother leave.

"Your families crazy." Cato says before leaving to go sort out his nose.

The next few days go by slowly, Cato and I ending up getting locked in the room each night and always end up sleeping in the bed together after a fight. Today we have our check ups. We walk silently to the Justice Building. I'm not exactly sure about what's going to happen but whatev's.

We enter and Cato signs us in.

"Dr. Carlsberg will see you shortly." The receptionist replies. We sit in silence, on the stupid, hard plastic chairs that you get at hospitals for what seems like forever (7 minutes) before the receptionist tells us to go through. We're greeted by a sturdy man, who has an artificial leg (So he probably has a pass instead of working in masonry).

"Cato! Clove! Please take a seat!" He exclaims as if we were friends.

"So I'm here to help you through your marriage and everything else." He tells us. "So to start off with, have you two been sleeping in the same room?" He asks.

"If by that you mean being automatically locked in then yeah." Cato growls, obviously not liking this guy and his preppy attitude.

"Well, the Capitol will have only have done that if they thought you two were ready too."

"Of course they would. Just force the 15 year old into a room with an 18 year old. What could go wrong?" I say sarcastically causing the man to laugh.

"Are you two sleeping in the same bed?" Mr Carlsberg asks.

"I don't know why you have to know this." Cato huffs.

"So I'm going to take that as a yes." Mr Carlsberg tries causing me to flush and Cato to mumble profanities.

"I'll tell you about how we suggest couples work with their relationships. Firstly, to sleep in the same room. You two have already subconsciously accepted this stage. You say that the doors lock, but they couldn't lock you in if you weren't both in the room anyway." That hits me. He has a point there.

"Secondly, sleeping in the same bed. You two have also already accepted this subconsciously. Otherwise you might have set up a camp on the floor or someone might sleep in a chair or whatever." How did I not even notice these things myself?

"The next step is to become friendly to each other." Me and Cato splutter.

" Never. Going. To. Happen." I tell Mr Carlsberg.

"We'll see." He says. He says that over the time from now until our next meeting he wants us to have developed a friendship. We walk back in silence. Apparently we're one of the fastest moving couples today, so far. I'd hate to see the others. Most people figured out the locking door trick and someone constantly stayed downstairs. The only 'couple' moving faster than us is the couple with the guy that I thought would shout 'I volounteer'. The machine apparently was right with them two and they're already cuddling and even kissing! But that will never happen between Cato and me, will it? We hate each other. The machine must've got it wrong. No way could we ever end up like my parents.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'd wrote up around a 2000 word chapter for this story yesterday when it deleted itself. This may not be as good as the original. Sorry. (This will be an update on request story and I really need your ideas for this, because I have no idea what i'm doing.)**

I wake up, panting. Where am I? My mind screams. I try to calm myself and go through my thoughts. I'm at Cato and my house, I went to bed after we got back from the check-up. I'm awake. I had a nightmare. I shakily wipe the sweat from my brow and then freeze. Something is trapping me. I look around frantically, panicking. When I find the cause I blush red. Cato's arm is loosely wrapped around my waist. I try to wiggle free but to my horror, the arm tightens and I'm pulled back into Cato's muscular, warm chest. I sigh and blush even more. No way can I get out. It takes me awhile but I eventually fall back asleep, my head resting on Cato's naked chest. Oh, the embarrassment.

When I next wake up it's to Cato gently resting me back onto the bed. I let out a groan-y yawn and Cato's head whips round to look at me, his eyes wide with horror.

"Shit. Uh, C-Clove, I-it's not what it looks like, I-I swear." He stutters and I smile at him slightly.

"It's m'kay." I mumble, pulling up the covers more, suddenly feeling cold. He nods shakily and hurries out of the room. I groggily roll my eyes and snuggle deeper into the covers, half-awake, time passing me by slowly.

After what feels like hours, or possibly even years, Cato appears, along with a gorgeous looking breakfast. My eyes widen I awe as I sit up, my eyes never leaving the plate. I lick my lips s the mouth-watering smell drifts up my nose. Sweet Jesus! Cato chuckles and hands me the plate.

"Eat up, while it's warm." He warns me, half-heartedly, before climbing into his side of the bed and starting to tuck into his own breakfast. The warm, English breakfast is probably one of the best things to have ever entered my mouth.

"So, um, my parents are kind of coming round for dinner tonight." Cato tells me awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. My eyes narrow and I bite my bottom lip. His parents hate me! So was that his plan? Sweeten me up before releasing a storm!?

"What?" I spit. "Your parents hate me, Cato!" He rakes a hand through his hair.

"Which is why they're going to get to know you over dinner. And they don't hate you! they just don't know you. They were still processing the idea at the Justice Building." I bite my lip and drop the subject. I get out of the bed and go downstairs. I think I hear Cato call out after me but I ignore him. I rummage through the cupboards until I find meals that would be of werewolf taste. I begin to ready the three course meal, hastily, I might add. After about an hour or two, the starter and main course are in the oven and the dessert in the fridge. I rush upstairs where I shower, washing my hair and body and then dry myself off. I walk into the bedroom in a towel and find Cato sitting on the bed, worriedly tapping his foot. I notice the top and jeans and sigh.

"Cato, you can't where that to dinner with your parents!" He turns around, looking relieved before his eyes narrow.

"Why not?" He asks befuddled. I just sigh in response and toss him some trousers and a shirt.

"Just wear these, please." Before I go to change in the bathroom. I dress in a black skirt and light blue blouse. I straighten my hair and then rush back downstairs to finish and dish up. I hear footsteps and I feel Cato's breath on my ear.

"Hey, babe, calm down." He whispers to me. I bite my lip and feel my cheeks warm up. Babe?

"What if they don't like me?" I mumble. I feel his arms travel down my sides and then wrap around my front, pulling me to his chest softly.

"They'll love you. Trust me. You've worked so hard, Clove, you need to cool down." I nod slightly and relax into him.

"Promise?" I mumble and I hear him chuckle.

"I promise." He kisses my forehead, causing me to flush even more. He takes my hand and leads me over to the couch. He sits me down and rubs relaxing circles on my back. I nibble the inside of my cheek as I begin to imagine 10001 things that could go wrong. That's when the doorbell sounds. I feel my body tense up and Cato takes my hand as he leads me to the door. He opens it and there stands his parents, his mother stony faced and his father with a beam. I smile slightly and Cato smiles hugely.

"Mum! Dad! Come in!" He greets slightly over welcoming. We sit down at the dinner table, me next to Cato and opposite the witch, I mean Cato's Mum. Dinner is eat in silence until Cato's father tries to start conversation.

"So, Cato, When do you start work?" He starts.

"The 30th May, father." Cato replies, formally, which is kind of strange.

"And what about Clove?" He asks, his eyes resting on me.

"Clove's got a domestic pass." Cato starts. "We were thinking that she could maybe be a washerwoman or something." Cato trails off and I raise an eyebrow. When did we start thinking that?

"A domestic pass." The witch scoffs. "So how many half breeds are you expected to give my son?" I blush and look down at my plate.

"Sharlene!" Cato's Dad hisses.

"4." I mumble. I can feel gazes on me but I ignore them and continue with my dinner.

"And when do you marry the vampire." The witch spits. I feel even more heat flush to my cheeks.

"Mum." Cato growls at the same time as his father says "Sharlene!" She huffs.

"What?" That seems to send Cato into overdrive. He stands up, his chair falling to the floor.

"Stop it, Mum! I can tell that you don't like Clove, you're not exactly trying to hide it, and that you don't approve but you could be a little less horrid. Clove didn't ask for this to happen and neither did I. But it did, so we just have to get used to that. And unless you noticed-" He pulls up his sleeve, "Her name is on my arm and mine-" He lifts up my sleeve. "Is on hers. And although I don't love her, right now, I like her a lot and I'm not going to let you keep digging at her! She's worked so hard today, cooking the dinner, welcoming you into our home! And you've been so horrid that I'm ashamed to call you my mother!" He pants slightly, his voice having been rising during his rant. His hands are placed on the tablecloth, clenching on the fabric in his fists. He has turned a deep red, that I didn't think was humanly possible to reach. But, hold the phone, he cares about me a lot? Since when?

"You bitch!" The witch spits at me. "What have you done to my son?" I bite my lip nervously. Well, this went so good.

"Sharlene!" Cato's father yelps.

"GET OUT!" Cato snarls. "GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" I bow my head as I hear them leave, the front door slamming a few seconds later. I rest my head in my hands and allow the tears that have been stinging my eyes to fall.

"hey, hey pretty girl. Don't cry." I can feel Cato coming over and his warm arms wrap around my waist. He turns me round, moving my hands down. "Don't cry." He repeats sadly, almost. He wipes away some tears with his thumb and I sniffle.

"I ruined it." I whisper and he shakes his head.

"My Mum did. She just needs to accept what's happened." He tells me. he pulls me to his chest and we sit there, him holding me to him and me, crying into his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Cato eventually pulled away as I wiped my tears.

"Hey. It's alright. Don't let my Mum get to you. It was her fault. You were perfect." A small smile tugs on my lips as he pulls me close again. My hands knot on his shirt and he places his head on top of mine. "Let's go to bed." He tells me gently and I just nod. he lifts me up in his strong arms and carries me upstairs. I change in the bathroom and when I step out, I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I giggle and he places me on the bed, tucking me in. I feel myself smile as I fall into the welcoming sleep.

When I wake, Cato is beside me, his arms wrapped around me and I- I like it. I snuggle into his warm chest and my arms rest on him. I feel myself drift back off to the beating of his heart and the movement his chest makes with every breath. It's like a lullaby.

I wake up again, just as Cato also is. He smiles at me slightly, cautiously almost and I smile back, resting my head on his chest again. I hear him chuckle but he doesn't move.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Clover. If I knew that - well, that was going to happen, I'd have never let them come." I sigh and nod. "How about I make you breakfast, my way of saying sorry." I pull back, faking serious and his grin falters slightly.

"If you make me food, I will forgive you for anything." I say seriously and he bursts out laughing.

"Oh god. I thought you were about to rant." Cato sighs in relief and I giggle. He eases himself out of bed and goes downstairs for what seems like forever. But I at least got a good breakfast out of it. We sit with Cato's arm wrapped around my shoulders and me head resting on his highly chiselled chest.

"I meant what I said." Cato tells me and I nod, not really caring about what he means, just loving being here, in his arms, wishing that I could stop time and stay here always and forever. "Are you listening to me?" He asks, mockingly being stern and I nod.

"Mmhm." I mumble and he sighs.

"I don't love you, not - not yet, though I've been told that I will. But - But I do like you, a lot." I look at him and see his cheeks have tinted pink.

"I like you a lot too." I tell him and his face breaks into a boyish grin. He squeezes my shoulders and I beam at him.

"You know you never did apologise." He tells me and I roll my eyes.

"And how do you plan on making me, oh so mighty werewolf." He puffs out his chest for a moment and thinks.

"I like that name. That one sticks." That brings on another eye roll. "And as for making you say sorry. I have my methods." He smirks at me and his eyes narrow playfully. "Now tell me, Miss Fuhrman, are you ticklish?" No. Anything but that! he beings to tickle my sides and I squirm, squealing and laughing and begging him to stop.

"Are you sorry?" Cato asks as he continues to run his fingers over my sides.

"Y-yes." I squeal and he laughs.

"Say it." He commands, still tickling.

"I-I-I'm S-s-sor-ry." I pant and the tickling stops, causing me to collapse. Cato smirks at me.

"I told you." He sing-songs. I roll my eyes at him and he teasingly rolls his back. "Now, now, Miss Fuhrman, don't get sassy with me." I laugh, leaning back into his side. "There's a nice restaurant a few streets away, how do you feel about going out for dinner?" Cato asks and I fake thinking.

"Hmm, let me see. Are you paying?" He nods and I smile. "Ok then." He laughs and kisses my forehead, causing me to abruptly freeze, before relaxing a little. He's probably just messing.

"Change into something nice, yeah?" He tells me and walks out. I take a long shower, washing my hair and body. I pull on a fluffy, white towel and straighten my hair. I apply some make up and change into a ruby red dress, with thin straps and skirts that finish at mid thigh. I pull on some black heels and walk downstairs, finding Cato in a white shirt and trousers, fixing a tie. I chuckle to myself at his concentrated face, his brows furrowed, lips pulled into a line, the way he leans forward slightly.

"Cato." I call and he turns around, the tie wonky and his collar up. His mouth forms a little 'o' shape and I blush slightly. "What do you think?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"You look beautiful." He tells me, causing me to giggle. I look at his tie and sigh.

"Let me." I walk over, straightening his tie and pulling down his collar, trying not to think about how close we are.

"Thank you." He whispers and I look up, smiling at him, surprised by how close we really are, a lot closer than I'd thought.

"Should we, um, go?" I ask and he nods, taking my hand and leading me out the door. We walk in a comfortable silence down the blackened streets before coming across the restaurant. He leads me inside and walks over to the waiter.

"I have a table for 2 reserved under Ludwig." He says and the waiter nods, leading us over to a table in the corner. We talk over mild things like the weather, how we are and all that jazz. The food tastes great and at the end of the night, when we're home in bed Cato turns to me.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" He asks and I nod.

"It was good." I say and a smile tugs on his lips.

"Maybe we could...go again some time." He stutters and I turn to look at him.

"I'd like that." I say and this time he smiles properly.

"What did you think about the food?" He asks and I think for a second.

"It was nice. But the food you make is better." He beams and leans in. And I'm leaning in. And then we kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi guys. Sorry for update gap. Please let me know what stories you want updated and leave ideas. Really helpful. Thanks.**

We kissed. We kissed. OMG! WE JUST KISSED! Cato's lips were soft and caressing on my own and although the kiss couldn't have been for more than a few seconds, it was pure bliss. Cato placed a hand on my cheek and the other cradled my head. Seeing as my arms were just kind of there, I rested them on his shoulders. When Cato pulled away, he was looking at me cautiously.

"Was that...um...was that ok?" He sounded slightly regretful, as though he thought he'd gone to far. I responded by re-joining our lips. He groaned into my mouth in appreciation and moved the hand on my head to the small of my back, his fingers rubbing soothing circles. This kiss was slightly more dominant and passionate and my hands seemed to move upwards on their own accord, knotting themselves into his hair. We pull away, breathless, and he smiles down at me.

"Let's go to bed." I yawn and he waggles his eyebrows at me, suggestively. I groan, realising how much better that had sounded in my head.

"And what are you planning to do in bed, Clover?" Cato asks, smirking.

"Sleep." I tell him, and he rolls his eyes, picking me up and carrying me upstairs. That night, I lay wrapped in Cato's arms, (Not after doing _anything_ you weirdos) and I can't help but feel happy, safe...and also kind of attracted to Cato. But I suppose that doesn't matter, because I'm going to be married to him in 2 weeks, regardless of how I feel.

In the morning, we both wake up late and Cato's in an extra hungry mood. So hungry, in fact, that he empties out the whole fridge.

"Seriously?" I ask him, whilst checking through the cupboards. "Is there anything left?"

"I just felt hungry." Cato defends. "So I ate." I sigh dramatically.

"Get your coat, we're going to town." I grumble, pulling on a warm, fluffy, winters coat. We take the long walk to the market and spend about 3 hours down there. I'm just buying some meat from the butcher, when a fight breaks out. I turn around and see Cato fighting with a dark haired man and a blonde girl. On closer inspection, the guy who nearly yelled 'I volunteer'. I run over as they shout at each other, the blonde restraining her male from pouncing on Cato.

"What's going on?" I ask and the guy glares at me.

"Shove off." He grunts, angrily, his nostrils flaring.

"Cato, what's going on?" I ask him, folding my arms and looking up at him expectantly.

"So you've got a girl?" The nostril flare guy snorts. "And yet, you try and hit on mine."

"Gale! Please, stop." The blonde begs, sobbing. "let's just go. It's a mistake."

"Cato, what happened?" I whisper, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Nothing happened!" Cato defends. "I bumped into blondie and she fell over. I just helped her up!"

"Yeah, right!" Gale roars and tries to launch himself at Cato. The girl must be pretty strong to still be holding him back.

"Please, Gale! Stop! Please, just stop it! Nothing happened! I love you! You know that!"

"Madge, shut it!" Gale grunts. "I know it, but he obviously doesn't!" I grab hold of Cato's arm and yank on it, as he goes to pounce on Gale. I believe Cato. If he said nothing happened, then nothing happened.

"Cato. Let's just go home. Please." I beg. I turn to Gale. "I'm sure there's a mistake and I'm sorry about anything that did happen." I lead Cato home and sit him the couch, rubbing soothing circles on his tense shoulder.

"Nothing happened. I swear, Clove, I would never-"

"Cato." I interrupt. "I believe you. If you say nothing happened, then nothing happened." He smiles at me and leans back into the sofa. I sit down next to him and take his hand in mine. I kiss his forehead lightly. "Just calm down, ok?" I tell him. "You need to control your anger. That fight could've got messy. Don't go making enemies." He nods and mumbles a sorry. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him and we lay on the couch for a while, just being together.

"I couldn't help it." He murmurs. "My wolf's just more dominant, this close to a moon, you know." I nod. Of course, he's 18, so he can turn into a werewolf on a full moon, where as I, only being 15, don't own any vampire skills. When I turn 18, though, I will be able to turn into a bat at night, though not in the day and develop amazing speed. Unlike fairytales, though, I won't burn in sunlight or be killed by a steak, and I can also eat garlic.

"When's the full moon?" I ask.

"Tonight." He mutters. "All werewolves just get agitated before one. And hungry." I roll my eyes.

"So are you going to be here tonight?" He shakes his head.

"I join my pack in the woods, but I'll be back by mid-day." I sigh and nod.

We eat dinner and then Cato kisses me (On the forehead) goodbye and leaves as dusk falls. I sigh, sadly, and decide to have an early night. I take a quick shower and climb into the cold bed. And then, just as sleep begins to take over, a large crash sounds.


End file.
